Together We Can
by Impulsive Coldest Halfling
Summary: The teams final mission together ends in the loss of Artemis. 4 long years pass; the old team is back together again- But when Artemis seemly raises up from the dead, can the team finish what they started all the years ago? [Discontinued.]
1. The Restart

AhahaA! :D I finally am getting a good'ol canon story up~ I should really get those others switched over too..

Another day!

Whelp, ya know how it goes.

I do NOT own Young justice~

Tell me what you think. It makes me want to write better story line And as always enjoy yo :3

* * *

><p>Artemis exhaled one more time but again, it felt like she hadn't taken a breath. It was like she was flying above the whole world without the need to breathe. Still she inhaled feeling a cold rush enter into her lungs. Her dark orbs open up into pure darkness, her lips making a thin line across her face. It happened for the second time. '<span>Way to be useless again Arty.'<span>

_Help me._

Her inner voice whimpered wanting to curl up and cry. Artemis finally shuts her eyes again letting her thoughts bounce around from one to the next. She pictured what the team would do after this… Would they go out to that movie? What would happen if she actually went to that theme park with them? Her older sister, where was she? Artemis' eyes opened again into the darkness her lips parted but again all she saw was darkness.

_Please help me._

She shut her eyes feeling better to see the darkness behind her lids instead of the creepy darkness around her. Her team would save her right? They had to. She couldn't really be left here, in this blank state. They would come right? Artemis' heart pounded within her body she felt a trickle of something wet run past her temple then dripping onto her ear. More tears were cascading down into her long blonde locks.

_HELP ME!_

[Snowy Mountain Peaks]

Robin held down his hand while Kid Flash grabbed ahold being helped up the side. The speedsters hand crumpled into a fist as he pounded it into the icy snow.

"NO NO no!" He gasped from the rush of chilled air into his air ways. Kid Flash glanced over at his uncle, the Flash who was talking to the other older heroes. They had failed once again but it felt like more of a gripping loss. Miss Martian sniffed again and wiped her eyes which quickly filled with tears again.

"M-maybe we can go down…She is just out of range! I'm sure if we—" The Martians stumbled through her words but Robin shouted at her,

"MEGAN!" He snapped his hands both in tight fists by his sides. His black locks waving around the sides of his face as he looked away at the endless pits of the mountain sides. The female shut her mouth wailing out more tears. Superboy gazes over at her his eyebrows knitted in concern, he reached over gripping the back of her neck in his hand.

'Megan…' He sent into her mind unable to hold her like his higher instincts wanted to. She shook her head looking back at Uncle J'onn who glanced over. He floated over to her side and rested his hand onto her other shoulder. None of them spoke for a second until Batman unfolded his arms.

"We still have a lord of Discord running on the loose. Regardless of the current situation…and the loss of the target- This will now be a league problem. Captain Marvel and Black Canary will take you all back to the base." He said and with that he turned away. Robin didn't move for a second until he huffed out trying to resist his urge to hit something. His eyes shut behind his mask replaying the sight of Artemis… His mouth felt dry... She had fallen down the side of the mountain… He had been too slow..

"Rob?" KF stared at his best friend, his friend was shaking but Wally knew it wasn't from the cold. He turned facing towards the bio ship. He walked slowly on board as did the others. All of the paces were slow while they boarded. Aqualad stared down at his hands while the youngest had finally gotten on. The ride had been quite as they all flew back into the air over the icy mountains below…

[4 Years Later, Mountain Justice, 12:34 PM]

Robin stares into the opening of the shore. He had truly missed the view after the years he had been away in a new city. His lips twitch into a grin as he recalls all the times the team had gone out onto the beach for some rest time. He was older than 13 now but his hair and sunglasses were the only thing that remained the same. His body was clothed in jeans, sneakers, a black shirt and open white hoodie.

"Robin?" A soft female calls at to the older raven haired teen. He turns around to look at his new team all of them seemingly out of place. Starfire steps forwards both of her hands closed to her chest but he gives them a smile.

"Sorry I got all spaced." He says waving out his hand to the couches. "Like I said, make yourselves at home."

"Boo ya!" A taller dark skinned male laughs sitting onto one of the couches. "Look at this place, not as dished up as the tower but alright!" Cyborg stretches out his head tilting his head backwards glancing over that the open kitchen. Robin was slowly making his way over remembering all the meals his old team had. His smile fades away at the memory of Artemis.. He still tried to not dwell on that day. A loud ding caught his attention as he turns in a circle before looking at the oven.

"My cookies!" A familiar voices calls down the hall and shortly after a green skinned female flies in. Her mouth falls open as she lets out a squeal. "Robin! You're already here! Why didn't you go down to the training room?" She asks rushing over and hugging the 'boy wonder'. He laughs giving her a small hug back. She appeared to be the same only older and with longer red locks. She quickly opens up the oven and slides the tray out using her telekinesis with ease.

"Megan are you alright?" Conner asks rushing into the kitchen with Wally and Kaldur on his tail. Wally of course got there at the counter quicker than the others.

"Hey Rob! Long time no see!" Wally grins giving his best friend a high five and scooping up a cookie from the tray. He munches down on it and gives Megan a thumbs-up.

"Hey Robin.." Conner says with a slow smile. His anger demeanor finally faded into a calm air. He was sporting jeans with a bright red shirt and a black jacket over it. Robin gave him a wave back with a 'hi'

"It is good to see you well my friend." Kaldur reaches over patting Robin on his shoulder then faces the other team sitting crowding around the couch. "And these must be the team you spoke of. It is nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet friends' of Robin!" Starfire pipes up bowing her head. While a green teen flicks the gang a wave.

"Oh, this is Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven and Cyborg." Robin points to each member then turns to his older team, "And this is Miss Martian, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Superboy and—" His tone goes quite but he lets the group introduce themselves better.

"Oh please call me Megan." Megan laughs shaking hands with Starfire who smiles brightly.

"Oh, and please you may call me Koriand'r or Kori!" She laughs again.

"Raven works fine." Raven says nodding at Kaldur.

"Duuude! Wicked cool to be meeting you! Call me Gar." Beast Boy chuckles at Wally who nods telling him to call him Wally or KF.

Robin sneaks off into the hallway leading down to the training room. His memories flowing back to that day… His heart thumped in his chest as he steps into the center of the large training circle. "It.. seems like it was yesterday." He mutters under his breath.

_Artemis' hand flew out shoving Robin away off into a heap of snow. She had been snatched up by the Lord of Discord who was threating to drop her into the darkness below unless they gave up the book. Artemis had pulled out an arrow and shot the Lord only to be dropped down. She didn't even scream but Robin had seen the look of terror in her eyes as she fell._

His eyes widen with the floor opens up and around his feet was nothing up darkness. Robin's mouth fell open and he lets out a yell falling into the black hole. Megan's eyes wide as she races into the training room hovering above the space where the floor used to be.

"Robin!" She cries out zooming down to catch the teens hand.

[The Abyss]

Artemis opened her eyes again but still it was darkness- Always darkness. How long was she going to stay down here? It didn't seem to be that long over all. Maybe a couple of days or shorter? How could you tell the length of time without an end to something and the start of something new? Her dark orbs refocus when a light comes pouring into the darkness from above her.

"Guys?" Her voices croaks when she sits up, but her body felt stiff. Her movements are all seemly broken like a doll trying to walk. A gloved hand with no body or face reaches down towards her. Artemis grips her knee tightly standing up and grabbing the hand tightly.

_Oh thank you…_

[Mount Justice]

Starfire and the rest were all in the hallway unsure of what to do. Conner grips his fists trying to look down to see Megan.

"M'gann!" He cries out with a little bit of frustration lingering in it

"I'm alright!" She calls up to the rest, "And I have Robin but…" The martian was confused by what she was looking down on. His hand was being eaten by the darkness but he didn't struggle or cry in pain. His eyes widen once again when he feels a hand tighten around his. "There—Theres someone down here!" M'gann yells up.

"Pull me up!" Robin shouts as M'gann tugs his body upwards floating higher and higher out of the room. Robin keeps a hard look on his hand… He grips the hand tighter until it shows a green glove. His heart feels as if it is slamming into his rib cage. Robin mouths a name but it doesn't seem to what to surface. The more M'gann pulls up the longer then arm gets until Artemis' head rising up.

"ARTEMIS!" M'gann screams in shock nearly dropping the two. "H-help!" She calls feeling her grip loosen on Robin's hand. Starfire zooms down reaching down and grabbing onto the new female's arm. She nods at Robin who reluctantly releasing his hold onto the archers hand. She flies high into the room as Wally, Kaldur and Conner all reflect the same expression of shock.

"She's…Alive?" Wally shouts in a manner of confusion. M'gann wipes her eyes with one hand floating next to Starfire as the hole below them closes up. She lowers herself enough to let go of Robin and watches Starfire put Artemis on her feet.

"Of course I'm alive Wally…but," Artemis glances at the group then up at the red haired alien who had just put her down. "What…is going on?"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R Oooh Cliff hangers~ How I use you so. Pffft.<p> 


	2. Fully Awake

**:3** Isn't this exciting? Yes no?  
>I really wish that this message showed up before but Nnnooooo!<br>SO yeah!  
>I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice! Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Mount Justice, 9:30PM]<strong>

Artemis' head was pressing against the table, she was trying to force down all the news that they had just shoved down her throat. Wally was sitting across from her with his hands in a bag of chips his eyes lazily scanning the blondes' movements. His mind didn't appear to be able to put a good sentence of sympathy together. M'gann on the other hand had her hand resting onto Artemis' back rubbing small circles on it. Robin was on her other side staring from one thing to the next, like Wally he couldn't think of a good thing to say to her.

"It seemed like only… A day at the longest... How could I miss 4 years!" Artemis asked loudly her body stiffening up at all the lost time. She was now 19 years old but what would she do with her life? What about her family? What about school? The simple things that she wasn't looking forward to but missed out on? Artemis feels her eyes sting from the tears welling up behind her closed lids.

"For once, I believe it might be best to leave this until morning. Artemis, we were all planning on spending the night here in the cave. Ever since your 'death' and the team spilt we decide to pick a day to spend together. Of course, as you know now.. Robin has his own team." Kaldur explains his body leaned against the table near Conner who was standing also.

"We invited them. The more the merrier." M'gann smiles softly dropping her hand from Artemis' back and standing up slowly.

'I'm so glad you are alive… I've truly missed you'  M'gann sent into Artemis' mind who looks up at her.

'Yeah… Same here.' She sent back giving a small smile but she stood up abruptly bumping the table as she did.

"I need some air." Artemis says walking down the wall and the farther she goes down the faster her pace grows. Soon she was running down the hall her body aching from the lack of movement over the years. She didn't understand! 4 years gone from her and the team had spilt a couple months after she had 'died'. A thought ran into her mind causing her to stop just beside the doors leading onto the beach.  
>How was she alive? Artemis shakes her hand walking outside into the beach. She inhales deeply letting the salty air into her lungs<p>

"Wow.." She mumbles to herself bending down and undoing her boots which had now begun to hurt her feet. Throwing the boots aside she feels her body ache even more. Artemis wraps an arm around her waist as her body grows. Her hair falling now past her back side and her clothes constricting into her skin while her form catches up with time lost. Huffing she releases her stomach staring up into the night sky. The stars all visible in the dark sky and the moon floating along with them; she was thankful the sky was so clear tonight. Artemis takes a step farther into the sand but she winces from her clothes being too tight to her body.

'M'gann? Can you bring me some bigger clothes?' 

'Sure thing Artemis! Hold on!'

She reaches up slipping the mask off of her face as she walks down closer to the water. It splashes up her legs soaking them in chilly water. The mask drops into the water being swallowed up by the mixing tide. Her lungs sucking into another helping of salty air and her body tingling from all the sensations she had missed out on for the years she was… Gone.

"Artemis?" A male voice calls out as she twists around to see Robin holding something in his hand. She walks out from the water wobbling to one side as the wave pulls back out to sea. He holds out the clothes towards her; his eyes scanning her under his glasses.

"Thanks." She says taking them and holding them against her chest. She looks back up at the sky. Her fingers brush against her hair as she looks at him. Artemis couldn't believe that this was Robin, he looked so much older and…There was something about him now.

"I can't believe this. It's overwhelming. I mean—Your alive!" Robin blurts out his eyes looking around for a quick second.

"I'm whelmed myself." Artemis jokes back at him remembering how he used to remove pre-fixes from words. He responds with one of his famous laughs shoving his hands into his pockets. She joins in the laughter feeling a better at the sudden relief around her.

"I really need to change." She says looking down at herself. "This uniform never felt so showy before or tight." She explains but Robin can see how her top was constricting against her stomach.

"Yeah..I'll see you in a bit then." He gives a small flick of his hand and turns walking back inside. Artemis slowly follows behind him stilling holding the clothes against her chest. Her body turns down the hallway leading into a locker from that used to be only for her and M'gann but it was bigger now. There were more lockers tracing around the walls and 3 benches instead of the one. Hearing the door shut behind her, Artemis tugs off her top and strips off the pants. Her body relaxed at the loss of the tight costume. Tugging down a towel from the basket overhead she strolls out into the showers. Speedily she washes herself enjoying the feel of hot water on her body.

"Hey Artemis! When you are done, we are going to watch a movie!" M'gann calls into the open showers her form pressing against one of the walls in the locker room as she looks upwards.

"Uh, okay." She calls turning off the water and wrapping a towel around herself. Stepping into the locker room once more she smiles at M'gann. "You scared me."

"Sorry about that.. So how are you feeling?" She asks sitting down on one of the benches, her eyes staring at the green colored lockers along the wall to give Artemis some privacy to get dressed.

"I feel out of place in my own skin." She confesses a little surprised by her outburst. Artemis was facing the reality that the whole team probably knew all of her secrets by now. She shakes her head as she dries off her body and slips on the large gray t-shirt. She slowly pulls on her panties and the shorts she was given.

"I can't really understand how you feel but I'm sorry…I wish I had known—I mean I wish they had let me go look for you." M'gann says her voice wavering. Artemis leans over patting her friends shoulder.

"How could you have known? I don't even know what happened to me!" She says feeling frustrated again with her situation. "I can't believe they never found the lord of discord! I mean… They were older than us. How could they not find one villain?" Artemis huffs at the thought of the man that (trapped? Killed?)her was on still missing. Where had he gone? His plan was to build up an army of Lords of Chaos and Discord so why didn't he just keep doing it?

"It surprised us all… And for a while Wally was really angry at Flash." M'gann stands up rubbing her own arm. The memories all filling back in her mind.

"It's in the past now right? Nothing we can really do now." Artemis mutters trying to convince herself of it as well as M'gann.

"Yes." M'gann replies nodding her head. She walks back into the hallway floating down into the living room. Garfield was happily munching on popcorn while chatting with Wally about different topping for the pizza they were going to order. The Martian's face twists in confusion when she peers around the room.

"where's Robin?" She asks lowering herself down next to Conner. Starfire looks over at M'gann giving an odd timid smile.

"He is in the training room." Starfire informs tossing some skittles into her mouth. Artemis steps into the room before turning off down another hallway leading towards the training room. She was greeted by sounds of grunts.

"Rob?" She calls out rounding the corner to find him flipping off of something and landing down. He turns wiping sweat from his face with the back of his sweat band.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be watching the movie with the rest of them?" She asks leaning against the wall. He just shakes his head yanking off the sweat band and tossing it towards an open bag. Robin tugs off his sweat white t-shirt setting it down next to the bag. He picks up a water bottle taking a long drink.

"Why not? You stop having fun?" She wonders her eyes wandering along the shape of his bo—Her mouth clamps shut. Artemis twists on her heels blocking her view of him.

"I'll be out there in a sec." Robin says his eyes glancing over at her. "Something wrong Arty?"

"No nothing!" She shutters walking down the hall in a hurried pace and into the living room. Her stomach growls loudly to her surprise. In actual time she hadn't eaten for about 4 years so it made sense that her stomach felt so empty. Artemis walks into the kitchen picking up a left over cookie and taking a small bite from it. Tomorrow she would have to get together with Batman or maybe Martian Manhunter to figure out just what had happened to her. There was still so much that she just didn't know and that wasn't going to cut it. 'I have to figure out just what happened to me.' She takes another bite looking at the TV, on screen there were two men swinging swords at each other.

'_Get traught.'_

A voice caught Artemis' attention and she turns around to see why she had just remembered Robin saying that for a reason. A rush of air brushing her hair to one side as Wally leans on the counter next to her.

"Artemis," He says propping his elbows on the counter and looking at the far wall. "I'm really glad you're back."

"Yeah… Me too." She smiles at him. "Me too." She repeats nudging him with her arm.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reviews.<p>

It's good to know that I'm getting a little bit of feed back.

R&R


	3. Answers and More Questions

_Thank you guys Soooo much for the reviews! 3  
><em>**  
><strong>_I know you guys have many questions but I will try and answer them in this. Or later on!_

_Disclaimer!: I do Not Own Young Justice. (or Teen titans)_

_Yes there is slight Rob/Arty .. Don't hate me O O;_

_And as Always! ENJOY!/_

_P.S I hope you guys have a WONDERFUL new years! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>[Mount Justice, 9:10 AM]<strong>

Light shimmers through the dark curtains hanging around the living room. A soft groan is heard from the couch where a red haired teen was sleeping. Wally sits up rubbing his eyes and they soon adjust to his surroundings. Most of the guys were all still sleeping either on the floor or on the two couches.

"Nnn, where in the world is Rob now?" Wally wonders out loud his green orbs drooping in annoyance. He had almost forgotten how he hated when he did the whole 'disappearing thing.'

**[Gotham City, 9:26 AM]**

Artemis looks around at the city and she was a little relived that the city didn't seem to change all that much.

"I think we are close to our target." Megan says walking besides her two friends as they move their way down the side walk. Robin keeps his hands in his pockets but his eyes wander around. He had missed home but he wondered if this way the best place to meet Zatanna. Actually he was shocked when he was invited on the girls 'outing'. It was what happens when you wake up early and have no clue what to do with your time. He should have done more research on why Artemis was still alive…

"Wow, I can't believe it." Artemis snickers trying to hold back her laughter. Zatanna was standing at a small café sipping down some coffee. Her hair was tossed up in a high pony tail and she was sporting normal jeans with a tank top. What was funny was her bring yellow shoes.

"Nice shoes Zatanna." Artemis chuckles.

"Oh wow! You really are back!" She nearly screams tossing her arms around Artemis for a quick hug. The coffee in her hands makes a loud sloshing sound next to Artemis ear but she tilts away trying to avoid being spilled on. "Sorry but for a while there I was scared M'gann was pulling a prank on me but here you are!" Zatanna says smiling, giving a wave to Robin.

"Yeah I'm sure they are still trying to get used to the thought too." Artemis confesses softly. She was still trying to get used to this whole 'going to say exactly how I feel now' thing.

"So I guess we'll go somewhere quite we can all sit down and talk but are you sure you didn't want the rest of the team here?" Zatanna asks honestly confused by it just being the three.

"Kaldur had already left this morning to go talk to Batman by himself. And have you tried waking up Wally? He could sleep through anything." Artemis rolls her eyes.

"Plus we'll fill them in later." Robin informs. All four of them begin to walk while Zatanna brings up small talk about how she moved to Gotham. She now worked at a show place where people did a lot of things like magic shows, dance shows and other theater events. Of course she was still doing the hero thing but it wasn't a lot. Zatanna also included talk about a new teen club that they would have to go to because of all the lights on the floors and not to mention something about a theme park. It was a lot for Artemis to talk in and she had forgotten how talkative Zatanna could get.

"Wow… I don't know about the club thing. I-I don't really do a lot of dancing."

"Ooh c'mon! We even got Robin to dance a little last time we went!" Zatanna nudges Artemis and gives Robin a small wink.

"Hello Megan!" M'gann gives her forehead a smack waving out her hand and laughing. "We totally have to take you! I mean—you been sleep… for so long—"

"Wait! So you were asleep not dead?" Zatanna cuts off M'gann fully confused on the whole thing.

"We don't know yet." Artemis says with a lot of anger in her voice her holds both gripping into fists as she walks.

"B-but we will soon!" M'gann assures Artemis biting her lip.

"Of course we will." Robin speaks up stopping at the corner to wait till the light changes color.

"So where are we going?" Artemis asks leaning against the light pole.

"Well, I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat. I know it isn't the best place to talk about stuff of I figured it was better than nothing right?" Zatanna asks tossing her coffee in the nearest trash can and walks across the street with the other people on their busy way.

"Sounds good to me. M'gann was in such a hurry we didn't grab anything to eat." Artemis teases the martian lightly but feels her stomach rumble with the thought of food.

"So any thoughts on what happened to Artemis?" Zatanna asks rounding the corner and strolling towards a burger joint. Artemis' face twists ever so slightly her lip turning into a small frown. Even thought that was the reason that went to meet Zatanna she wasn't thrilled to be talking about it. Robin pulls out the door letting the talking girls inside.

"I think she was sleeping… Almost like sleeping beauty. I mean, she stays asleep for a long time… doesn't age until she wakes up." M'gann wonders out loud typing her fingers to her lips walking to a table. She sits down picking up a menu to glance it over.

"That actually makes sense. I mean think about it! How else could we explain you not being dead?" Robin induces leaning forward in his chair.

"So the lord of Discord… can put people in a coma where they don't need anything? Even showers? Speaking of which how did you feel during this?" Zatanna questions lifting up a menu and looking at all the burger choices.

"I felt…" Artemis leans back staring down at the words but says nothing. Her hands tighten around her knee caps as she tries to think back to it. "I felt like I was flying. It was weird and my body was all numb."

"What can I get'cha?" A waitress asks her smile peeling across her face, pen at the ready to get their orders.

"Oh yeah, I'll have a double stacked cheese burger with a side of fries and a coke." Robin orders quickly already knowing what he wanted, then glanced up at the lady as she writes it down before turning to M'gann.

"I'll think I'll have just a burger with extra pickles and some water."

"Oh! Get me a burger with bacon please." Zatanna adds in quickly, "Oh! With some sprite." She relaxes back leering towards Artemis.

"Uh, just a cheese burger with fries and fruit punch." Artemis orders.

"Alright! I'll be right out with that!" The waitress smiles her body turning in a quick movement and heading out of view.

"Anyways, I can't think of magic that can do that." Zatanna starts again leaning forward on the table so her arms rest on it. Artemis reaches out picking up the salt and fiddling with it in her hands.

"There magic comes from a dark place… so putting someone in a coma would be simple but," M'gann lets out a soft sigh stilling trying to wrap her mind around the idea. It would not be hard for a person with great magic skills to keep someone in a coma alive. Robin drums his fingers against the table his mind flashing through possible ideas.

"Anyways, so when would you guys kidnap me?" Artemis wonders changing the subject. If they kept talking about it she would totally loses her appetite.

"Oh well it wouldn't just be us! I guess we could have a 'girls night out' again, if you want I mean." Zatanna began.

"Not possible. My uniform is way too small." Artemis mutters her body slightly jumping as the waitress puts the drinks on the table. Artemis picks at her straw grabbing it with her fingers and pulling it up to her lips.

"We can always fix that. Maybe get you some new rags.. I mean, everyone looks a bit different… Not really Conner but." Zatanna chuckles.

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" M'gann smiles then she sips at her water. The four go quite again as a TV located at the top of the bar starts talking, a loud reported seems disgruntled by the current situations. Robin raises an eyebrow looking over at the screen trying to hear what the lady was saying. The reported makes the camera man pan to another side of the screen where Aqualad and Batman are fighting some villain. M'gann's eyes widen slightly as she looks at the rest of the table.

"Should we go help—"

"No way!" Artemis gasps her eyes knitting in anger. She felt her chest tighten ever so slightly and she pushes up from the table. On screen was the Lord of Discord, Blade, battling the two heroes. They would need some backup considering what happened last time. Suddenly the whole building seemly shook from some kind of crash outside.

"They are closer than we thought!" Zatanna yells standing up and watching people inside running to get out.

"Then let's go!" M'gann says while linking them all up.

"Again, I don't have a uniform!" 

"Don't worry I'll make up a new uniform for you!" 

"Whatever girls! Hurry up! Kaldar and Batman need us."

Zatanna raises both hands up, "egnahc su ni ot ruo smrofinu!" She says as it lowly echoes. A ring of smoke covers all their bodies up changing them all from their normal look to their costumes. Artemis looks down at the end of this seeing green pants with a different swirl of greens and a top almost like her other but this one has long sleeves. She shrugs reaching up to feel the new brand of mask. It would work for now.

"Good thing all the people were out of here but," Robin tosses his batarang up at the camera smashing the device and looking around quickly for anyone who could have seen. Luckily all of people who could see had already run out screaming in fear.

"Let's go!" Artemis says racing out pulling the new bow from her back and snatching up an arrow. They four run watching Blade summon up chains wiping the other heroes away. His laughs tilting his head back as he does, his body floating above the rest of the streets. Artemis pulls back the string on the bow with the arrow aiming up she releases it watching it whizzing towards him.

"Not so fast Sleep Beauty!" A female bellows as the arrows explodes before hitting the target. Only smoke hits against Blade but he turns to look down. The female was almost a twin to Blade with the same odd costume and long white hair. The female leers down at the heroes before waving a hand at Artemis.

"Too bad you woke just to be put back into your box!" The woman holds out her hand while muttering a spell that wasn't in English or any known language. A large circle forms under Artemis' body but she reacts faster this time jumping out of the way. Miss Martian tosses a large mail box up at the villain. Both of them move out of the way but the black hole vanishes.

Batman throws his own batarang watching at it sails through the air at the woman, she holds up her hand causing it to explode into water. Her eyes narrowing down at the heroes; she gasps and Aqualad jumps down out of nowhere sending his own water whip towards the woman. It cracks against her as she screams out in pain. Her body flipping through the air as she stops by hitting a building while the building crumbles under the pressure. Artemis narrows her eyes hearing footsteps next to her.

"So I'm coma girl once again. Ugh." Artemis sends more arrows heading towards Blade but he laughs letting them all turn into flowers. His smile twists more, the woman floating closer to him.

"One more piece to fill…and this planet will be nothing more than a playground." Blade laughs flashing away into a cloud of smoke.

"Enjoy your time my pet, soon we will put you all in your dreams." The woman laughs also disappearing into smoke.

Artemis lowers her arrow glaring down at the ground. Her hand grips around her bow as she shuts her eyes. M'gann floats down stepping towards Artemis but Batman steps over before M'gann can open her mouth.

"We have some information but it is better to discuss with the rest of the team." He notes turning away. Robin nods his head at Aqualad who gives a slight nod back.

"Let's get back then." Artemis mumbles putting the arrow away. Now her appetite was ruined completely.

* * *

><p>Review Please! Pleaaaseee!<br>:D

~Feel The Aster~


	4. Relaxing Time? Part 1

_I know I know, been a while since I updated! _

_Well here ya go! :3_

_Sorry it took so long, i've been sick for the last...couple of weeks! ^_^;_

_ **Disclaimer**: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE/TEEN TITANS! _

_I know this isn't really what you wanted but trust me, give it a few chapters~ We'll get to the good part! ;)_

_And as always ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>[<strong>A Palace of Discord, 2:13 AM]<strong>

Silver hair pulls itself through a gold handled brush. A smile forms on white colored lips as pale legs unfold from each other.

"Oh my darling why so angry?" Lamia strolls over to Blade resting her head on his shoulder. He grunts in return shrugging so her face falls. She gives him a concern look before hearing a loud laugh coming from the other end of the room. Lamia narrows her eyes but just kneels down scooping up a black cat.

"Witch boy, you'd be smart to hold that tongue!" Blade shouts backhanding a vase from the table, he brings his foot down crushing the unbroken pieces with his iron boot.

"Blah blah blah! I don't see how it matters that she woke! Who cares! We'll kill them anyways! Fate can only take us on one at a time! Nabu will die soon enough!"

"SHUT UP!" Blade roars flashing over to Klarion and wrapping his fingers around the witch boy's throat. "That whelp of a girl somehow broke through my magic! I will return her to the dark box along with that team."

A young girl with purple spiked hair rolls her eyes flopping back on a couch opening her book to cover her eyes.

"Soon enough we'll have to make a move." Jinx mumbles behind her book blowing out a pink bubble.

"Allow me to stir up some emotion… You know, a way to bring down teens is inner drama." Lamia laughs her body fading into the floor and her laugh lingers around the shimmering room.

**[Mount Justice, 7:12, AM]**

Artemis folds her arms over her chest shaking her head. "I don't understand."

"It's basic magic for them. Just boxes that a person is placed in then they sleep or as M'gann put it, sleeping beauty state." Kaldur explains uncrossing his own arms. M'gann rings her hands together shifting from foot to foot.

"Coma. I got it." Artemis rolls her eyes staring back over at Batman who has a stern look on his face.

"We've had other heroes that have gone missing. You aren't the first and I doubt are you the last of these kidnapping. You are the only one who has got out of it though." Batman says then turning he lets out a slow sigh and walking towards the beta tubes. He faces the three nodding his head slowly. "This will be a league matter for the time being. We'll contact you heroes soon enough. For now, relax." Batman walks the rest of the way out. Kaldur slowly turns to face Artemis his hand falling onto her shoulder.

"Maybe he is correct. You have been asleep for many years now…perhaps a couple days to adjust would be in your best interest."

Artemis shrugs off his hand but slowly nods at him. She hadn't really put too much thought into how stiff her body was or how tired she actually felt. The last thing she really wanted to do was a repeat of their fight yesterday. Not only did the baddies get away but they didn't get any information out of them. She lets out a long sigh hearing someone yawn behind them. Behind them Zatanna stood her hair in a frizzy mess but Artemis smiles walking over to her friend and slinging an arm around her neck.

"I have a job for you. Let's wake up Kory and the others." The blond grins shortly.

**[Mount Justice, 12:48 PM]**

Robin couldn't get the repeating beat out of his head, it kept playing but his blue orbs flit around the room trying to focus on something. A slow rhythm plays through his mind as a figure appears across the room from him. It is a curvy figure slowing moving its body in dancing movements, her hand reaches out towards him as she flips her hair around. Robin sits up straight on the couch looking around for someone else who could see this, his throat feels dry but he tries to speak.

"U-uh..What are you doin-"

The girl holds up her hand to silence him and the closer she gets the clear her face and body gets to him. Robin's eyes widen when Kory straddles his lap, he reaches up placing a hand onto her shoulder. Her green eyes are half lidded when she presses her index against his lips,

"Shhh. Dick you talk too much." Kory tilts her head back arching her back up both her arms lift up in the air tangling around as she dances. Robin shuts his eyes then opens them, his cheeks heat up. Her hand comes back down tracing his lower lip as she lowers back down. Her forehead rests against his but he gasps… Those weren't green eyes anymore, they were a dark color. Blond hair tumbles down her shoulders and brushes against his face.

"Robin…" She mumbles a little growl in her voice.

"Robin… I…" The blond female murrs again.

"ROBIN!"

His eyes snap open and his body flings itself up nearly slamming his head into Kory's. She meeps floating back away from him, a confuse stare covers her face. He runs his hand through his hair brushing back small traces of sweat lingering on his brow. Robin looks around at his surroundings, he was still in Mount Justice and still sleeping on the couch in the living room.

"You have slept for a long time," Kory lands down tilting her head to look at him but he dodges eye contact. "We are all out at the beach… and I came in here to wake you!"

"Thanks Star." He mutters finally calm enough to look over at his friend; she was sporting a purple swimsuit.

"You must come out! It is perfect weather and Cyborg, M'gann and Zatanna have made a lot of the junk food!" Kory floats back up and zooms from the room. Robin shakes his head from side to side trying to black out the dream. It ended too weird for him to actually grip it or want to.

"Do you think we have enough buns?" Garfield asks munching into a veggie-dog. Raven rolls her eyes adjusting under an umbrella placed in the sand. She pushed the sunglasses back up the bridge of her nose. M'gann sits near the grill where Conner and Victor are sitting chatting about new video games that just came out.

"So I told B, we had to upgrade the whole system before—" Cyborg looks over at Kory who floats out from the cave she lands down near the martian. "So he awake yet?"

"Yes! Robin is woken up…but he seemed like he was having a bad dream." She says with concern on her face.

"Hey M'gann come on and lets play Guys vs girls!" Zatanna waves her arms over her head while Artemis bumps the volleyball over the net to Kaldur.

"Hello Megan! Are you playing Kory?" M'gann stands up dusting off her yellow shorts before starting to cross over to her friends.

"Yes! I will join!" She flies over landing next to Artemis who holds catches the ball. She looks over towards the boys.

BB gets up running over to Kaldur's side along with Wally. The red head bumps shoulders with BB who laughs.

"This will be a piece-o-cake!" BB boasts throwing his arm around Wally's shoulders.

"Not if you don't find another player!" Artemis mocks back tossing the ball in the air and catching it. Wally leers over seeing Robin walk out from the cave in his swim trucks. He flashes over wrapping his arm around his friends shoulder.

"C'mon Rob lets show this girls how to play!" Wally says leading his friend towards the net. Robin gives him a tired shrug still not fully awake from his dream. His eyes fall onto Artemis, he looks down the back up at her. She is wearing a blue two-piece with something wrapped around her waist blocking off view of her legs.

"Serving!" Artemis shouts throwing the ball up in the air then hitting it over the net.

Kaldur quickly counters bumping it towards Robin who hits it back towards the girls. M'gann bumps it towards Kory who spikes it back.

"So are we once again told to 'stay out of the way' or what?"  Conner sends to Megan who, misses the return giving the guys a point, she looks over at Conner.

"I'm sure they are just trying to get a handle on it too… Besides we should try to readjust Artemis into… our team again."

"I guess… But right now a break seems like an stupid idea!"

"Don't worry Conner. It is a good idea for us to have a bit of a vacation."  She smiles before refocusing on the game.

Cyborg puts down a near burger onto the grill staring at the team then back at Conner. "I don't know about you but it's high time for us to get a vaca! Robin is really hard on 'stayin focused'. Never seen him tryin to chill out."

"Really? He was always goofing around with us but…" Conner eyes went onto him then back to Cyborg, "He was the youngest with us." He says a little unsure of how true that us. After all Conner was only 16 weeks old when they found him…

"Yeah, whelp Imma enjoy this!" Cyborg stabs a fork into a hotdog placing it into the bun and taking a large bite of it. Raven raises an eyebrow looking at the two males before glancing over at the others, her eyes land on Robin who was smiling. Raven lifts a book up to her face returning to where she was reading before.

Artemis jumps up blocking the ball and sending it towards wally's face. She lands back down stumbling a bit. The red head reacts slowly letting the ball peg him in the face. He groans rubbing his nose with his hand. Robin and Kaldur laugh as BB chases down the ball which rolled off near the ocean.

"Time! I am starting to get hungry!" Kory says running over to the others and taking a plate, loading it up with a burger, some chips and potato salad. The rest of them wondered over munching on the food and chatting about old missions. Wally makes fun of how young Robin was and Robin counters with how many times Wally ran into things. Artemis leaned back in the sand letting her plate balance on her legs; she smiled watching them all laugh. She felt a little more awake than before. 'Maybe a break is a good idea… Just this once…at least.'

* * *

><p><em>:D I think we should enjoy them just bein' teens for a while? Ya know!<em>

_Ohohoh! Don't worry you're heads..I'll put in some interesting-ness into this! R&R_

_~Feel the aster?~_


	5. Relaxing Time? Part 2

_Oh yeah I know...But I've been super busy! D:  
>No excuses I know...ANYWHO! :3<br>_** Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice or teen titans.~**

Enjoy enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>[Forever Young Club, 12:13]<strong>

The lights were flashing changing all different colors around the rooms. Different shades of colors also changing the colors of all the bodies dancing around the floor. The beat was so loud that Artemis could feel like rumble through her body. Her dark eyes glittered in amusement when she was watching M'gann, Kory, Zatanna and a new girl all dancing. They were on the higher level of the club were you had to walk down a couple stairs before reaching the base of the dance. The music had switched then all lights turned off for a second before turning into black lights. Artemis jolts up seeing all of the bodies now glowing. She looks down noticing that her own clothes( M'gann and Zee had dressed her up) were also glowing.

"Arty! C'mon! Dance with us!" M'gann shouts out the music but still only barely heard by the blonde teen. She fans her hand in front of her face shaking her head 'no.' Her eyes all back on the tables where their group was sitting. Robin, BB, Raven and superboy were all at hers then cyborg, Roy, Kaldur and some girl new girl called Bumble Bee was sitting.

"No no! Get up and dance!" Zatanna screams trying to be heard; her hand goes around Artemis' arm tugging her up from the seat. Artemis stumbles from the action but regains her stance. She smooth's down the tank down on her body. She wasn't used to wearing these types of clothes. Most of the girls were all wearing shorts(except for Raven) and most of them were wearing colorful tank tops (except for Raven).

"Put your hands up!" They all screamed with the song. Artemis watches the others for a second before seeing the newer blonde girl dance over.  
>"I'm Cassie," She says loudly and Artemis smiles shaking her hand.<p>

"I'm Artemis!"

M'gann pulls up Conner from his seat swaying with him to the fast pace music. Artemis feels hands on her waist, she gasps before turning around to see Wally. A huge grin on his lips, she sucks in a sharp breathe.

"Hey beautiful." The red head charms. Artemis shakes her head stepping away from him and turning around. Right as the archer was about to say something the red head stumbles a bit. Her eyes narrow only slightly—she knew that look. Had he been drinking?

Artemis wraps her fingers around his forearm dragging him over to the table and sitting him down in her old chair. Robin peeks up from his sunglasses until he stands up crossing over to Artemis. He leans over placing his lips close to her ear.

"Is Wally okay?" He asks but Artemis nearly jumps away feeling her heart thump in her chest. She leers at him before shrugging.

"He seems fine…Too much sugar." She grunts folding her arm; Robin shakes his head but steps over to her again.

"Artemis, you need to enjoy yourself..." He watches her expression through the flashing lights; "I know how hard that is sometimes. C'mon." Robin opens up his hand to her but Artemis looks away. He was a little surprised to see her back to being cold in nature. He grabs her hand pulling her past the others who had gotten up to dance instead of sitting at the tables. Dodging his way through the crowd with Artemis close behind him, she mirrors his movements until he stands in the center of the dance floor. She looks at him in eyes or trying through the sunglasses but he just grins.

"Robin I—" She stops shouting loud when the music cuts off for a second until a new song comes on. This was is slow and all of the lyrics sound sexual. Artemis looks around seeing different forms of dancing floating around them but she steps forward.

"I'm going back to the tabl—"

"C'mon Artemis." Robin reaches out wrapping his arm around her waist. She looks away trying to stop the color in her cheeks. She wraps both arms around his neck resting her elbows on them. Her hips slowly sway side to side until she feels his hands resting on the waist band of her shorts. Artemis slowly moves her body again her forehead pressing against his. She shuts her eyes moving her body more until a rough push slams into her back sending her into him. Robin steps back trying to stable them but his foot slides on the floor and they fall back against the floor.

Kory's eyes narrow into sharp glares when she watches Artemis lung herself a Robin. Her hands tightly grip into fists but Zatanna grabs her arm pulling her back to the table to ask her something. Kory's eyes go back onto the two.

"Ouch." Artemis pants onto Robin's neck before pushing up and off of him. She climbs off watching him slowly sit up then stand.

"Someone push you?" He questions looking around as the sound changes moving to more of a fast pace. Artemis stares down at the ever changing floor getting slightly dizzy.

"Doesn't matter." She says shrugging her shoulders. A waitress holds out a try to them with shot glasses in a circle. Robin looks over at Artemis then at the waitress.

"They aren't alcoholic!" The waitress screams for the two to hear. Artemis reaches up taking one while a few other people reach other taking some from the try. Robin takes the last one off titling his head back and shooting back to the drink. Artemis follows she dumps the lime green drink into her throat. The taste was overly sweet but it fizzed in her mouth before she swallowed. She laughs walking past Robin and setting the glass onto a nearby table.

She grabs Robin's hand right as he is setting the glass down; her roughly drags him back up the stairs. Zee gives the two a look while dancing but she waves over Artemis. Artemis smiles widely stepping over to dance with the rest of them; Her body sways around mimicking their dance moves. Robin stumbles slightly sitting down. His eyes widen when he notices how oddly everything is moving around him. Across the table is Wally whose eyes look glazed over.

"Wally…?" Robin nearly slurs but he shakes his head trying to see everything straight. "There must have been…something in the…" Robin's eyes refocus seeing all the left over drinks on the table. Raven is still relaxing in the corner seemly reading a book. She looked fine compared to the others.

"Come dance with me." A female voice whispers in his ear. Robin looks up at Kory before shaking his head. She looked more gone then everyone else.

"We should go." Robin shouts standing up then slightly stumbling towards Raven. His palms land roughly on the table causing it to shift. Raven looks up seemly unchanged by his action.

"Help me…Get everyone…Out." He says dizzily before falling over. His form slams into a chair before he lies on the changing floor. Shortly after M'gann stumbles over as well. Raven stands up mumbling out a phrase a giant shadow covers up the floor sucking up their friends and fading away from the couple.

**[ Back of Forever Young Club, 1:25]  
><strong>Lamia smiles softly watching the teens stumble around. Tricking the young speeder was easier said than done—Just like his uncle he couldn't say no to a beautiful face. Lamia snickers watching the witch take away all the kids.

"That was a risky move." A cold voice growls from behind her. The woman feels a smirk rise on her lips as she glances behind to see Batman. ?

"Come now…It was a bit of fun and after all; That is what you wanted." Lamia says while she sinks into the floor.

**[Mt Justice; 4:31]**

"Duuuuuuuudes….My head.." Beast boy groans holding an icepack to his forehead. M'gann is bent over the contour enjoying the cool feel of it against her skin. Conner is busy grumbling about how much his head hurts. Most of the others were located in beds or on the couch.

Outside Artemis is sitting with her feet dug deep in the sand from the waves rolling sand over them. Her arms both folded over her knees where her chin is rested upon.  
>"It seems you and Robin are the only ones with a bad case of... illness." Kaldur says standing next to her. Artemis doesn't flinch from the random appearance of the male but she looks up at him. She wasn't even sure how last night ended. Artemis was upset that once again she had lost another space in her life.<p>

"Yeah, most of the last part was a little fuzzy. I know that Robin fell over then M'gann and I remember being sucked into some hole…" She shutters at the thought.  
>"It was a type of drug." An older voice echoes out at the two. Kaldur turns around to see Batman standing at the door.<p>

"Well of course." Artemis snips strong sarcasm dripping from every word. Kaldur chuckles a little then returning his gaze to Batman he nods.

"Seems we cannot relax fully with those people out there. It is time for us to get back into our places. We must find this enemy before anything else happens."

"I have an assignment for you all then. Meet me in the usual place." Batman says turning around disappearing back inside.

"Finally," Artemis says sitting up right. "I've been waiting to settle the score since this thing started."

* * *

><p>I figured you can only have some much break time until you need some ACTION! Next chapter will be up soon~ R&amp;R<p> 


End file.
